1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety control device for protecting hydraulically supported loads against uncontrolled lowering and lifting, for example in vertical presses or other load-supporting devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Uncontrolled lowering of hydraulically lifted and supported loads can occur by the bursting of a pipeline subjected to hydraulic or pneumatic pressure. The consequences thereof may be severe damage to the machinery or personnel accidents by falling loads, or contamination of the environment by outflowing pressure liquid.